


Запах масляной краски

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Original Character(s), Surreal, Vaginal Sex, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Юстина Аурелия любила «живые» картины и легко воображала тех, кто их создавал.





	1. Chapter 1

Вот она, статуя, огромная, белоснежная, будто живая.

Она и была живой, вспомнила Юстина и протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Камень оказался неожиданно тёплым. Наверное, нагрелся за день, ничего удивительного в такой-то зной.

Только не в жаре дело. Каменный дракон некогда был живым, причём человеком с драконьей кровью в жилах.

Несомненно, Юстина Аурелия была наслышана о Мартине Септиме, последнем императоре. Помнила тот восторг, когда одна из торговок, в чей магазин она завернула, сообщила, что найден незаконнорождённый сын Уриэля Септима, а это значило, надежда есть.

Всё закончилось, можно жить спокойно. Только каменный дракон напоминал о прошлом.

— Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но спасибо, спасибо! — Юстина опустила голову в знак почтения.

Слышит, так ей казалось. Некогда полный жизни человек не мог стать просто камнем, в этом она была уверена.

Пора. Отец будет сердиться — за то, что Юстины нет в её же собственный праздник. Нужно приодеться в нарядное платье, завить волосы и уложить в причёску. Скоро гости появятся, и виновница торжества обязана их встречать с улыбкой, выслушивать поздравления и кивать в ответ на добрые — или завистливые, замаскированные под добрые — слова.

Храм Девяти — достойная причина. Август Аурелий, её отец, никогда не забывал его посещать и постоянно отчитывал Глорию, жену. Юстина давалась диву, как родители вообще сошлись. Любящий изящные картины, скульптуры и одежду Август вдруг взял и женился на весьма воинственной Глории. Несомненно, в семье бывали стычки, но не чаще, чем в других.

Юстина не знала, каково в других семьях. Она любила своих родителей — и этого более чем достаточно.

Подобрав подол весьма скромной палевой юбки, покинула Храм Девяти.

Придёт ещё как-нибудь, чтобы взглянуть на статую, такую безупречную и живую своей историей; повоображает, каким был Мартин Септим, скромный священник Акатоша по слухам. Ох, не верила Юстина Аурелия в скромность. Наверняка в душе последнего императора пылал огонь, а драконья кровь — кипела. Иначе быть не могло, потому что в таком случае дракон бы не жил, остался холодным камнем — обычной статуей.

Август Аурелий был известным в Имперском Городе коллекционером, только «несколько чудаковатым, хотя и не таким, как Умбакано», доносилось порой до Юстины. Он мог пройти мимо прекрасной статуэтки, если не видел в ней жизни, и напротив, купить грубо вырезанную из дерева мальчишкой из Портового района фигурку.

Юстина понимала его.

Потому что этой чертой уродилась в него. Ну и внешностью ещё. Август, ещё не старый, рано поседел. Некогда его волосы были, как у дочери, чёрными как смоль.

Юстина была уверена — скоро и её пряди посеребрятся. Наверное, раньше, чем она выйдет замуж.

Она улыбнулась собственным мыслям и поспешила к Талос Плаза. Наверняка слуги всё приготовили, осталось заняться собой.

 

***

— С днём рождения, дочь! — поздравил Август Аурелий, после вручил запечатанный пакет.

Юстина ощупала подарок. Ей не нужно было разворачивать упаковку, чтобы понять, что там. Отец дарил, как правило, либо платье, либо украшение. Он любил изящество во всём, поэтому был несказанно рад в своё время появилась дочь, а не сын. Бантики, кружева… Маленькая Юстина походила на куклу. Она и сейчас на неё походила. Прямые волосы завила и сколола шпильками, чтобы порадовать отца, заодно доказать, что даже короткие, едва достававшие до плеч, они могут быть красивыми.

Вспомнилась взбучка, устроенная Августом, когда Юстина состригла надоевшие пряди. Надоело продирать их зубьями расчёски.

Зато мать одобрила такое решение и уверенно заявила, что дочери причёска к лицу.

«Осталось только уйти в Легион!» — Август размахивал руками, не по-мужски изящными, с длинными тонкими пальцами. Увы, возраст брал своё, и кожа сморщилась.

Глория Аурелия не возражала. Как бывший легионер, она гордилась бы дочерью.

Уйдёшь тут, когда в подарок достаётся не оружие, но платье. У Юстины и без того их было много. У дочери богатых родителей не могло быть мало одежды и украшений. Даже правило негласное было в ходу — на званых вечерах появляться в новом наряде, иначе все решат, что семья обеднела.

И сейчас Юстина Аурелия щеголяла в сшитом по случаю её праздника алом бархатном наряде. Цвет ей невероятно шёл, впрочем, как и любой другой. К смуглой коже всё подходило: и бледные оттенки, и яркие — почти кричащие — цвета. Тёмно-карие глаза не было нужды подводить, поэтому Юстина Аурелия, как правило, обходилась только губной помадой.

— Не откроешь? — спросил отец.

— Позже! — Юстина отложила подарок и пошла к двери встречать очередных гостей — семейную пару Флавиев, жившую в доме напротив. Она натянуто улыбнулась, но поприветствовала довольно тепло — и дородную Камиллу, и её мужа, плюгавого. Наверное, это была самая забавная пара, жившая в Талос Плаза. Впрочем, какая разница, если им хорошо?

— Почему ты без жениха, дорогая? Неужели… — Камилла округлила и без того выпуклые глаза, ярко-голубые.

Красивый цвет, в который раз отметила Юстина. Вроде глаза как глаза, одни из многих, но необычные. Вот нос не подходил любопытной Камилле — маленький и вздёрнутый. Куда уместнее смотрелся бы длинный и острый.

— Вынужден был уехать, — последовал ответ. — Увы, у всех бывают неотложные дела. — Ложь, ложь и ещё раз ложь! Юстина сама не знала, зачем унесло Алекса Силантия, её жениха, в Чейдинхол. Тот просто взял и уехал, даже не сказав, что ему там понадобилось.

— Ай-яй-яй! — Камилла покачала головой. — Может, успеет вернуться, а то нехорошо получается…

— Дела у всех бывают. Деньги-то нужны не только для того, чтобы их тратить, но и приумножать! — вмешался её муж и поднял палец вверх.

— Мулий, не зли меня. День рождения — это всего один день. Остальное время можно приумножать сколько влезет! — оборвала Камилла. — Давай, вручай подарок имениннице.

В этот раз в кусок бархата был завёрнут продолговатый предмет. Ваза, ощупав, догадалась Юстина. Несомненно, серебряная. Флавии дарили их всем и вся. Только в доме Аурелиев их немало скопилось.

Зато комнаты благоухали цветами.

Юстина сухо поблагодарила за подарок и направилась к родителям. Глория появилась, причём уже одетая в скромное, пусть и дорогое платье. Значит, слуги управились, и это хорошо: брань не раздастся среди праздника.

Глория давно не в Легионе, но привычки командовать остались. Её голос был зычным, а спина ровной — отнюдь не аристократически, но по-солдатски. Тёмно-русые волосы она стянула в строгий пучок.

Родители переговаривались тихо, но Юстина поняла по их лицам, что спор, тем не менее, оживлённый. Она приблизилась к ним.

— Понимаю, что ты сына хотела, но пора смириться, что у нас дочь! — упрекнул жену Август.

— Но это вовсе не означает, что она должна быть тряпкой! — возразила Глория Аурелия. — Последние события тебя ничему не научили? Разгуливавшие по улице даэдра не дали ни о чём понять? Ничто не вечно: ни деньги, ни тем более жизнь! Хорошо, что я тебя не слушалась и учила её бою на мечах! В Легионе Юстине не место, но для обычной гражданской она управляется оружием довольно сносно.

Юстина вздохнула. Поддержка матери её бы порадовала, если бы склока произошла не здесь и не сейчас.

— Но ей двадцать четыре, вернее, двадцать пять лет сегодня! Замуж пора давно! — напирал Август Аурелий.

Ну вот, началось. Мать вышла замуж в тридцать с небольшим. Отца это не тяготило. Но когда дело касалось дочери, то он говорил так, будто той лет не меньше сотни — по человеческим меркам, а не эльфийским.

— Мама, папа, прекратите! — успокоила Юстина. — Давайте поговорим о моём замужестве в другой раз. Да и некрасиво это — обсуждать такие вещи без Алекса.

Опять лукавство. Её должно насторожить отсутствие жениха. Вдруг Алекса ограбили и убили разбойники? Может, кутит там, в Чейдинхоле, обнимает какую-нибудь красотку? В чужом городе, где пришлых не знают, можно всё.

Но не насторожило. Уже два года как они вместе, но ни ревности, ни беспокойства. Безразличие одно. Несомненно, Алекса устраивала такая невеста. Устроит и жена, которая не развяжет ссору, не станет беспричинно ревновать.

Юстину же устраивали закрытые рты: жених есть — и до свадьбы недалеко.

— Вот именно, нужно поговорить нам, коль вы сами всё решить не можете! — Август было открыл рот, но замолчал: дверь открылась. Значит, прибыли гости.

Юстина знала: отец едва не попрекнул её тем, что они с Алексом не так уж и редко ночуют в одной спальне. И это при всём том, что времена, когда невеста обязательно должна была оставаться невинной до замужества, давно прошли.

Юстина спрятала улыбку, вообразив невинную столетнюю эльфийку, решившую выйти замуж.

Она замерла, когда поняла, кто пришёл. Поджарые бёдра, затянутые в бледно-зелёные облегающие штаны, она не смогла не узнать, ведь сама же обхватывала их ногами во время занятия любовью.

Верхняя часть туловища Алекса Силантия была закрыта большим, завёрнутым в холщовую ткань, большим прямоугольным предметом. Яркие шёлковые ленточки смотрелись неуместно и забавно. Мог бы и не обвязывать подарок, в любом случае придётся распаковать.

Что принёс Алекс, заинтересовало не только Юстину, но и её отца.

— Здравствуй. Мы уж заждались! — поприветствовал Август словами, которые должна была сказать его дочь. — Неужели… картина? — Он шумно вдохнул. — Если так, то мне не терпится взглянуть.

Алекс вручил подарок подскочившему дворецкому и подошёл к Юстине.

— С днём рождения, дорогая, — чмокнул в щеку, — прекрасно выглядишь!

И всё. Ни восхищения в ореховых глазах, только усталость. Очевидно, сегодня приехал, спешно, судя по наспех собранным в хвост каштановым волосам, собрался и пришёл. Даже приветствие получилось обыденным, хотя придуманное, чтобы произносить его в праздник.

— Здравствуй. Проходи! — не менее сухо попривествовала Юстина.

И удалилась, чтобы опередить отца и развернуть подарок самой.

Не успела. Август Аурелий, казалось, превратился в статую и даже перестал дышать.

Подарок действительно оказался картиной. Но какой!

Юстина точно ощутила на лице колкий песок, даже глаза заслезились. И крик огромного ездового насекомого — силт-страйдера, кажется, услышала, хотя до этого не видела ни разу. Она закрыла глаза и незаметно утёрла выступившие — не от обиды, но от попавшего песка, глаза.

Это всего лишь картина, убедила она себя.

Но какая живая!

— «Пепельная буря», — сказал подошедший Алекс и поддержал невесту за талию. — Я не любитель живописи, но признаюсь, даже я был впечатлён.

Его ладонь была горячей — настолько, что тепло ощущалось даже через бархат платья. Юстина отодвинулась от жениха и подошла к картине.

«Райт Литандас» — гласила надпись.

Художник данмер, значит. Впрочем, это и дурак может понять, ведь ясно по сюжету.

— Это… Это гениально! — вставил слово Август Аурелий. — Спасибо, Алекс! Достойное пополнение в нашу коллекцию!

Ну вот, началось. Подарок для Юстины, но распоряжается им её отец.

— Нет, папа, — она улыбнулась, — я повешу её в своей спальне.

Ну и пусть обижается сколько влезет, всё равно полотно не получит.

Юстина с улыбкой повернулась к гостям.

Настало время ужина.

 

***

Через песок порой проглядывали Массер и Секунда, даже звёзды иногда можно было увидеть. Как так можно написать? Увы, ответ даст только сам загадочный Райт Литандас, данмер, алоглазый, серокожий. Наверное, его руки тонкие, с длинными пальцами. Другие, отнюдь не такие, как у Юстины — широкие и неизящные, унаследованные от матери. Наверняка кожа не загрубела от тяжёлой работы.

Возможно, прикосновения таких ладоней к голой коже бережные и ласковые.

— Иди ко мне! — шепнул Алекс.

Юстина его не услышала — не захотела услышать.

«Какой он? — задумалась она. — Как одет? Причёсан? Какой цвет волос?»

Наверное, одежда сшита из дешёвой ткани — чтобы не жалко было перепачкать краской. Волосы Райт Литандас, скорее всего, связывал в дурацкий хвостик, чтобы не падали на лицо и не мешали. И сам пропах насквозь масляной краской, скипидаром и льняным маслом. И вид у него сосредоточенный, когда пишет картину.

Он — гений. Странно, что Август Аурелий не купил у него до сих пор ни одного полотна. Этому было объяснение: он собирал полотна имперских художников. До настоящего времени, во всяком случае.

Юстина была уверена: отец непременно купит у Райта Литандаса ещё одну картину. Ведь так, не выезжая из Имперского Города, можно очутиться где-то ещё, почувствовать непогоду и увидеть того самого силт-страйдера, которого некогда не могла представить, но мечтала покататься.

Снова рык-крик…

И колкий песок на лице…

Недолго длилось это ощущение: Алексу, очевидно, надоело дожидаться, и он обхватил Юстину за талию и увлёк на кровать, затем навалился сверху.

— Может, не надо? — Юстина увернулась от поцелуя. — У меня был тяжёлый день. Я устала!

Слабое оправдание, более чем.

— А я был в дороге, — напомнил Алекс, затем откатился и сел. — Знаешь, у меня порой ощущение, что я тебе не нужен, только разорвать эти нелепые отношения ты не хочешь. Замуж за меня — тоже. Я себя чувствую вещью, привычной, которую выкинуть жалко.

— Я! Я! Я! — Юстина соскочила с кровати и обтянула ночную рубашку. — Знаешь, я не обязана спать с тобой, когда хочется тебе, но не мне! Когда мне хочется посмотреть на бой Серого Принца, ты тащишь меня в Эльфийские Сады! «Не могу видеть кровь!» — передразнила. — Но при этом спокойно разгуливал по улице, когда в город вторглись даэдра, ещё и ворчал, стоя на засохшей крови: «Когда выложат ямы мостовой камнем?» Помнишь?

Алекс вздохнул, поднялся и принялся одеваться. Юстина посмотрела в его обиженное лицо и отвернулась. Успокаивать и тем более просить остаться она не собиралась.

Надо бы вообще разорвать эту глупую помолвку, перестать бояться нелепых сплетен и не мучить ни себя, ни его. Алекс не останется одиноким, иные девицы спят и видят, чтобы затащить его — не в постель, но в дом.

Когда дверь закрылась, Юстина не почувствовала ни горечи, ни разочарования. Она улеглась и потянулась к свече, после передумала.

При свете можно рассматривать картину.

И воображать серокожего художника с дурацким хвостиком; представлять упоённый взгляд алых глаз, сосредоточенный на картине.

И ласковые, не привыкшие к тяжёлому оружию руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Куда там Анвилу?

Август Аурелий уговаривал дочь уехать именно туда, дескать, морской воздух приведёт в чувство. Наверняка решил отослать, пока сплетни о разрыве помолвки не улягутся. Юстина не поверила, к тому же тётка, сестра отца, наверняка проела бы плешь, начала бы уговаривать помириться с Алексом, ещё и добавила: «Ещё год-два — и ты постареешь и не будешь никому нужна».

Юстина не понимала, почему её должно беспокоить, станет она кому-то нужна или нет. Почему у Алекса Силантия никто никогда не спросил, будет нужен ли он кому-то в старости?

Тот, кто разорвал помолвку и потребовал назад все подарки, уж точно не Юстине нужен. Та не знала, как повёл бы себя отец, не забери Алекс картину. Август покачал головой и подосадовал, что Аурелии лишились «такого великолепного произведения искусства».

Полотно Алексу Силантию было ни к чему, он никогда не был ценителем живописи, однако забрал.

— Тем лучше. Лучше узнать, какой он, до свадьбы, — успокоила Глория дочь.

Юстина расстроилась только из-за пропажи картины, пахнувшей масляными красками, льняным маслом и скипидаром. Ей этого не хватало, она без этой смеси ароматов с трудом воображала Райта Литандаса за работой.

Теперь же у неё появился шанс его увидеть самой.

Чейдинхол — вот куда её тянуло. Никакой Анвил не сравнится с буйством зелени, свежестью после дождя и множеством пар красных глаз. Здесь не было ни моря, ни пепельных бурь, но здесь всё было по-другому, по-морровиндски, что ли.

Здесь отчего-то не боязно запачкать подол великолепного оливкового оттенка платья, подаренного отцом. На булыжной мостовой нет грязи, только капли на камнях. Юстина ловила на себе взгляды — самые разные — и улыбалась. Данмер, прошедший мимо, хмыкнул, очевидно, решил, что застывшая посреди улицы имперская девица — блажная.

Ну и пусть. Даже дурацкий хвостик не сбил с толку. От прохожего не пахло ни скипидаром, ни маслом.

Значит, не художник.

Несомненно, Юстина знала, как пройти к дому Райта Литандаса. Всего лишь маленькая ложь — и хозяйка «Чейдинхольского моста», любезная Мариана Анкария, рассказала, при этом добавив: «Не вы первая, не вы последняя, кто хочет купить картину».

Юстина порой жалела, что не поселилась в «Новых землях» — постоялом дворе напротив. Тамошняя хозяйка, данмерка, наверняка бы поведала куда больше о соотечественнике. Только странно бы это выглядело: имперка в месте, облюбованном тёмными эльфами, была бы точно солнце в ночном небе. К тому же отец бы заподозрил неладное, если бы узнал. Он-то с трудом отпустил дочку в Чейдинхол. Пришлось долго упрашивать и лгать на ходу, почему та не хочет поехать в Анвил. В конце концов Август Аурелий сдался, предвкушая увидеть очередное полотно пера Райта Литандаса.

Знал бы, что Юстина грезит о серокожем художнике, которого и в глаза не видела, вероятно, упёрся бы и никуда не пустил.

Почти не пришлось лгать. Не договорить — да.

Юстина бодро шла в нужном направлении. Райт Литандас жил напротив Гильдии Бойцов, вроде бы так сказала Мариана Анкария.

Только… Что делать? О чём говорить? О покупке картины? О, эти беседы, сухие, деловые, Юстина знала. Ну договорится о цене, принесёт монеты, заберёт полотно… Райт Литандас не поймёт, что она чувствует, когда смотрит в его глаза.

Иное дело, если бы случайно столкнулись. Юстина сумела бы сделать вид, будто засмотрелась на дома, после попросила прощения за неловкость и мило бы улыбнулась. Пара вопросов вроде «Как пройти?..» — и готово. Разговор бы завязался. Если бы совсем повезло, то Райт Литандас проводил бы незадачливую гостью города туда, куда та попросит.

Да хоть бы голос услышать. Юстина не сомневалась, что услышит акцент — такой, какой в речи у всех данмеров. Но тембр не могла вообразить.

— Осторожно! — Всё же невнимательная. Толкнула кого-то, но не того, кого хотела видеть. Голос, тонкий, принадлежал женщине. Чтобы её рассмотреть, пришлось склонить голову — настолько та оказалась маленькой, как все босмеры, впрочем.

— Прошу прощения, — сухо ответила Юстина и продолжила путь.

Вот она, Гильдия Бойцов. Разворот на мягких туфлях, отчего юбка взлетела колоколом, — и перед глазами дом Райта Литандаса.

«О чём говорить? — снова тот же вопрос. — О том, как ему удаётся создавать такие потрясающе живые полотна?»

Наверное, Райту Литандасу надоело отвечать на одно и тоже. Нужно спросить то, что заставит улыбнуться, хмыкнуть и… с любопытством взглянуть на собеседницу.

К решению подтолкнул подошедший орк. Тот зло зыркнул крохотными глазками и, выпятив нижнюю челюсть, рявкнул:

— Отойдёшь сама, или мне тебя подвинуть?!

Ну его, жуткого. Хотя Юстина в незнакомых местах не расставалась с мечом и могла пугнуть зарвавшегося дуралея, но с таким громилой тягаться станет либо отважная, либо полная дура. Пусть клинок поблёскивал огнём — на зачарование она денег не пожалела, к неудовольствию матери, — однако от самого вида громилы-орка стало не по себе.

Юстина, будто маленькая запуганная девочка, отпрыгнула и быстрым шагом удалилась.

Орк пусть и был страшным клыкастым грубияном, однако его было за что поблагодарить, потому что Юстина вскоре оказалась на пороге большого дома, двухэтажного, с виду просторного. Только была уверенность: внутри тесно, потому что наверняка комнаты заставлены холстами, а внутри — запахи масел и скипидара.

Юстина вдохнула.

Ни-че-го… Только свежий после дождя цветочный аромат.

Лучше уйти, сделать вид, будто на прогулке, мелькнула мысль. Сердце бешено колотилось, рука подрагивала, пришлось её сжать в кулак.

Ну вот, зрелая женщина, а ведёт себя, будто юная барышня, в первый раз влюблённая и неловко пытающаяся привлечь к себе внимание, упрекнула себя Юстина. Вон, уже привлекла, поняла это, когда обернулась. Две молоденькие данмерки с любопытством посмотрели на неё. Одна спрятала ладонью улыбку, вторая что-то заговорила. Это заставило постучаться, потом ещё раз, и ещё…

Вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоить сердце, бешено колотившееся. Щёки горят, наверное, и в глазах блеск. Только как успокоиться, когда скрежет ключа в замке слышится, но там, внутри, точно кто-то медлит? Или просто время так тянется?

Ещё и дверь медленно, с натужным скрипом, открылась. Вот-вот — и пахнёт масляными красками, и дурацкий хвостик покажется.

Юстина потопталась… и замерла. Да, алые глаза, как она ожидала, уставились в её карие. И кожа серая, как тот пепел с картины.

Только никакого хвостика и в помине не было. Рыжие волосы зачёсаны назад и сколоты шпильками, вдобавок открывшая дверь — женщина.

Сестра? Хотелось бы надеяться, только что-то подсказывало — нет.

Мать? Эльфийки-то, даже не юные, долго выглядят молодо.

«Жена!» — подсказало чутьё. Юстина точно услышала и его грубый голос, и злобный смех.

Не подумала, проклятье, что художник может быть несвободным.

— Вы… ко мне? — несмело уточнила данмерка. — Если да, — вздохнула и несколько раз моргнула, — то проходите. Райта нет дома.

Не ошиблась домом, значит. Именно здесь жил взбудораживший разум художник.

Не один…

— Я картину хочу купить. — Сухой тон, которого Юстина боялась, пригодился. — Приехала из Имперского города, заодно решила приобрести полотно замечательного художника.

И улыбка — не надо смотреть на себя со стороны, чтобы это понять — получилась сухой и деловитой, как у отца во время переговоров.

Юстине показалось — женщина облегчённо выдохнула, черты лица смягчились полуулыбкой, да и взгляд, колкий до этого, стал мягче.

— Вот как? Райта нет, но я постараюсь вам помочь. Я Тивела Литандас.

Широко распахнутая дверь, полуулыбка, ямочки на щеках… Сестра («Жена!» — поправило чутьё) была хорошенькой, стройной и изящной, будто статуэтка.

— Очень приятно! — Юстина, остерегаясь назвать имя, прошла в дом.

Да, ошибки не было. Запах масел и скипидара ударил в нос. Она глубоко вдохнула.

— Простите, пожалуйста. Тем, кто не привык, нелегко. Даже не спросила… Вдруг у вас сенная лихорадка…

— Не волнуйтесь, я здорова, — успокоила Юстина.

Пусть бы Тивела успокоила, сказала, что приходится сестрой художнику, пусть бы проклятое чутьё заткнулось, захлебнулось собственным смехом. Та молча повела гостью в гостиную.

— Вот, — обвела рукой, — но разговаривать о покупке нужно с Райтом. Он не разрешает мне ничего продавать без него.

Даже не предложила присесть. Негостеприимная она хозяйка, эта Тивела Литандас. Аурелии никогда себя так не вели, радушно встречали гостей и обязательно предлагали чай со свежей выпечкой.

— Когда он придёт? — Юстина оправила подол — просто чтобы чем-то заняться. Тивела посмотрела на неё — испуганно, что ли, и промолчала. — Поймите, я хотела знать: мне лучше подождать или, скажем, прийти завтра.

До завтра она успеет выпытать, кем приходится Тивела Райту. Если сестрой, то придёт, если женой, то уедет и мысленно поблагодарит данмерского художника за то, что невольно помог прекратить отношения, которые только в тягость.

Неожиданно алые глаза заблестели. Мгновение — и по щеке скатилась слеза.

— Боюсь, — всхлип, — что не придёт. — Узкие плечи затряслись от рыданий. Тивела достала носовой платок, затем утёрла лицо, нос, и продолжила, уже куда спокойнее: — Мы повздорили, а он — надо же мне было из всех поклонников выбрать Райта! — исчез!

Значит, женой ему приходится, огорчилась Юстина, упрекнула и обидела — настолько сильно, что он предпочёл сбежать. Наверное, не ценила его, не понимала, называла полотна «проклятой мазней». Ни один творец не выдержит такое, это Август Аурелий вбил дочери в голову.

— Т-так он придёт, когда остынет! — нарочито бодро, хотя внутри от услышанного жгло, ответила Юстина.

Тивела пристально посмотрела на неё.

— Ой, простите. От переживаний забыла о приличиях. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. — Она поправила покрывало на кресле, затем смахнула невидимую пыль. Юстина не пошевелилась, она всё равно собралась уходить. Лезть в чужую семью права не имела, она это понимала. — Ой… Т-тогда позвольте вас проводить. И простите, что загрузила своими проблемами.

Тивела подошла тихо — почти бесшумно. Лёгонькая она была в придачу, не то что Юстина Аурелия, унаследовавшая от матери сбитое тело и довольно большую тяжёлую грудь. Завидно, проклятье, — смотреть на такую лёгкость.

— Ничуть вы не загрузили! — Юстина не пошевелилась. — Порой надо выговориться, понимаю. Он придёт, возможно, пьяный. Но вернётся же!

Опять пристальный взгляд, полный отчаяния. Опять слёзы.

— Откуда? — Губы Тивелы неприятно скривились. Та взяла гостью за руку и сжала запястье, сильно, неожиданно крепко для такого лёгкого тела. — Он из дома не выходил — вот что. Заперся в мастерской. Когда я позвала поесть, не отозвался. Он… — всхлип, — не разрешает мне входить, но… пришлось. В мастерской его не оказалось. Куда он мог деться?

Значит, прислушивалась к шагам, к скрипу двери, раз знает, что Райт был в доме, догадалась Юстина. Вероятно, ходила по пятам, прикладывала острое ухо к двери, чтобы убедиться, что муж в мастерской, напевает или бормочет. Прохода ему не давала, одним словом.

На одном из полотен, висевших в гостиной, был изображён многовековой дуб, коих много росло в Сиродиле. Листья точно шевелились. Юстина будто услыхала пение птиц.

Ещё одна «живая» картина.

Райт, наверное, дышал, жил своей работой. Тивела этого не понимала, за это расплачивалась.

Только и правда: куда можно подеваться из мастерской? Выскочить в окно? Но это первое, что пришло бы в голову, вряд ли Тивела Литандас настолько глупа, чтобы не догадаться, да и вряд ли: Райт Литандас не потерпел бы, чтобы солнечные лучи портили его работу.

Ухитрился ускользнуть незаметно, значит. Устал от склок и решил расслабиться.

Надо бы уйти, ведь есть препятствие, которое Юстина даже не собиралась преодолевать, в виде Тивелы Литандас.

Та снова расплакалась, в этот раз горько, навзрыд. Только никто успокаивать не собирался. Юстина медленно, ссутулившись, вышла из гостиной.

Запах красок стал сильнее.

Значит, недалеко мастерская. Да вот она! Дверь, неприглядную, сколоченную из досок, мог не увидеть только слепой. Юстина же точно потеряла зрение. Возможно, сбил с толку полумрак, разгоняемый всего одной свечой, в коридоре.

Зато обоняние не подвело.

Тивела, похоже, не заметила, что гостья ушла. Из гостиной по-прежнему доносились сдавленные рыдания.

Юстина погладила дверь и отдёрнула руку: занозу наверняка придётся вытаскивать. В голову закралась шальная мысль. Тивела-то даже не заперла мастерскую. Всегда можно что-то придумать, например, убедить, что пыталась помочь. Уж кому, как не Юстине Аурелии, чистокровной имперке это удастся? Её отец это умел, получится и у неё.

Дверь даже не заскрипела. Очевидно, Райт петли смазывал, чтобы не раздражали скрипом, не вынуждали поворачивать голову и отвлекаться от работы.

Света утащенной с полки свечи было ой как мало. Запах скипидара бил в ноздри. Юстина прикрыла за собой дверь и осмотрелась.

Множество лампад, стены, измазанные красками, прислонённые к ним полотна, на одном из которых — набросанный углём сюжет. Глиняный стакан с кистями. Рулоны бумаги, бутыли и тюбики…

Вот он, мирок, куда уходил Райт Литандас от всего мира, тесный и душный. Комнатушка не проветривалась, судя по запахам.

Только Юстина была уверена — мир, изображённый в голове художника, был куда шире, чем тесная мастерская. Райт Литандас картину не завершил, однако и без этого та жила: верхушки деревьев покачивались от ветра.

Когда Юстина пришла в Университет Волшебства, чтобы зачаровать подаренный на день рождения матерью меч, услышала разговор между двумя магами, как некий альтмер потерялся в собственном сне. Она не поняла, как это возможно.

Если так бывает, значит, Райт Литандас, вероятно, заблудился в собственном, написанном им же самим, мире.

Юстина всмотрелась в картину, в покачивавшиеся на ветру деревья. Она ощущала запах красок, на этот раз смешанный с ароматом листвы, дуновение ветерка…

Она наслаждалась тем, что смогла прочувствовать мир Райта Литандаса.

Но не думала, что услышит гневный окрик с морровиндским акцентом:

— Ты ещё кто такая?


	3. Chapter 3

Юстина Аурелия не ошиблась.

Почти не ошиблась.

Всё было: и алые раскосые глаза, и перепачканная краской скромная одежда, и дурацкий хвостик. Только не думала, что Райт Литандас рыжий. Но оттенок его волос отличался от такового у его жены. Если пряди Тивелы радовали глаз солнечной теплотой, то у Райта замораживали некоей холодностью.

Вроде муж и жена — оба рыжие, но такие разные…

Они и были разными, Юстина это чувствовала. Она смотрела в лицо, почти такое, каким вообразила. Подбородок Райта оказался тяжёлым и округлым, а не заострённым. Вдобавок губы гневно сжаты.

Как представиться? Слова точно куда-то подевались.

Как вообще, даэдрот побери, Юстина Аурелия очутилась в Великом лесу? И откуда такой сильный запах масел и скипидара?

— Я ещё раз спрашиваю: кто ты такая? — Гневный блеск в алых глазах погас, губы искривились в ехидной усмешке. — Хотя… Какая разница? Если ты очередной охотник за кистью, то опоздала. Её уже украли!

Всё походило на бред воспалённого воображения. Украденная кисть, неприветливый художник… Запах краски в Великом лесу! Безумие, безумие! Трижды безумие, даэдрот побери!

Только художник живой. Грудная клетка вздымалась от дыхания, да и пальцы, которые он заламывал, длинные и гибкие.

— Я… Ваша жена обеспокоена вашим исчезновением… — наконец-то нашлось что сказать.

Смех, тихий, злой; покачивание головой, отчего волосы, собранные в хвостик, упали на лицо.

— Тивела тебя отправила ко мне, хочешь сказать? Не поверю! — Райт Литандас даже не отшатнулся, когда Юстина к нему приблизилась.

— Нет, она всего лишь поделилась горем. А я… — Признаться, что вломилась в мастерскую, а потом оказалась в Великом лесу? Должно же быть разумное объяснение, хотя всё, вероятно, было бредом, вызванной смесью запахов. — Да, я… Скажем так, я осмелилась войти в мастерскую, потому что должно быть разумное объяснение вашему исчезновению.

Сухое обращение на «вы» коробило Юстину. «Ты» звучало куда более мягко, только не в презрительно-подозрительных речах Райта Литандаса.

Юстина всего лишь отдала дань вежливости.

Хотя Райта она сама нарисовала в своём воображении. Ну не могло быть совпадений! Что касалось тяжёлого подбородка, так она не художник, даэдрот побери!

Взгляд из колюче-подозрительного стал более мягким, что ли. Райт щёлкнул пальцами.

— И… поняла, что я здесь. — Тряхнул головой. — Хотя вор откуда-то узнал мой секрет. Наверное… Не знаю, не хочется верить, что… Ладно! — Вдох-выдох, Райт посмотрел в небо, голубое, чистое, по которому плыли облачка, неестественно белые, отметила Юстина. — Я не закончил небо, поэтому оно такое… неживое.

«Не закончил небо»… Юстина оказалась права: художник жил в том мире, который создал сам. А теперь и она каким-то чудом оказалась в нём, и неизвестный вор.

Если это видение, то, проклятье, стоило прожить в нём, как в настоящем мире.

Юстина подобрала подол юбки. И замерла, отметив, что он грязный. И мягкие коричневые туфли, скорее удобные, чем изящные, в зелёной краске. Она присела и сорвала травинку, затем понюхала.

Так и есть, трава пахла льняным маслом, вдобавок пальцы перепачкались.

— Краска ещё не высохла, — зачем-то пояснил Райт Литандас. — И да, ты в написанном мной мире, как бы дико это ни звучало.

Это Юстина уже поняла. Она уставилась в его лицо.

Живой, не написанный. Жила на шее билась, кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул слюну.

— Я это поняла, потому что художники, пишущие такие картины, живут в них. — Райт уставился на неё, во взгляде промелькнуло удивление. Но главное — не гнев. — Меня зовут Юстина Аурелия. Мой отец, Август Аурелий, — коллекционер, в том числе и живописи. Он, знаешь ли, не любую картину купит.

— Наслышан о таком, — проговорил Райт Литандас. — Но навязываться не люблю.

— Он… Прости, но он предпочитает работы имперских мастеров. Знаю, звучит неприятно, но…

— Я не обижен! — Райт вздохнул. — Да и… К чему они — глупые обиды, в то время как мы заперты здесь? Без кисти мы не выберемся наружу, умрём с голода! Запас еды-то невелик!

Юстина наконец осмотрелась. Этюдник с тюбиками красок на траве, множество бутылочек — со скипидаром и льняным маслом, наверное. И сумка из холщовой ткани.

И никакого стаканчика с инструментами.

Наверное, Райту Литандасу нужна была всего одна кисть.

Которая украдена.

Но кем?

— Расскажи мне всё! — Юстина осмелилась подойти ближе. Стесняться после того, как перешла на «ты», было нечего.

Это не фамильярность, это знак того, что она решила стать ближе — как друг, наверное.

Иного от женатого художника, на чьём пальце поблёскивало тоненькое золотое колечко, ждать ничего не могла.

Райт вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то вдаль.

— Я не понял, откуда он взялся — маленький наглый босмер. Даже не заметил его. Он… Я как раз писал вон то дерево, — кивнул в сторону многовекового дуба, часть веток которого была оголена, — как он подпрыгнул, схватил кисть и удрал до того, как я успел понять, что произошло. Это… Это было неожиданно — никто сюда не приходил, даже Тивела. Только она знала, как именно я пишу картины…

Райт замолчал. Молчала и Юстина, пытаясь понять услышанное. Пока осознала одно: загадочный босмер украл чудо-кисть — наверняка даэдрическую или даже божественную. Вряд ли такую создал маг, хотя всякое могло быть.

Отчего-то понимание, что навеки очутилась запертой не где-то, но в картине, причём явно не дописанной, не напугало. Райт Литандас здесь, рядом, пусть несколько другой, чем ожидала увидеть. Сердце колотилось, щёки пылали. Наверное, походила на юную влюблённую кокетку, бесстыже таращившую глаза на героя грёз.

— Куда он пошёл? — уточнила, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. Указание длинным тонким пальцем в сторону леса в ответ. — Как ты выбирался отсюда раньше? – Юстина посмотрела под ноги. Ветерок шевелил невысохшую листву. Впрочем, зелёные полосы на оливковой юбке весьма красиво смотрелись. К сожалению, пальцы были не созданы для вышивки — толстые, с крупными костяшками, «загребущие», как шутил Алекс Силантий. Наверное, тот поэтому не дарил колец и браслетов, но баловал ожерельями и серьгами, чтобы подчеркнуть то, что нравилось в невесте.

И ведь говорил, что любит.

Но как можно любить одну часть тела, другую ненавидеть? Вон, у Райта прекрасно всё, даже тяжёлый подбородок.

— Писал кусок мастерской — о, я помню в ней всё до последнего гвоздя — и шёл, — ответил он. — Без кисти — увы.

Вот как, значит.

Но ведь босмер как-то выбрался. Значит, написал дверь и покинул полотно.

Неужели Райт не додумался до этого?

Юстина делилась догадками, говорила быстро. И запнулась один раз, осознав, что взяла Райта Литандаса за руку и сжала пальцы.

Кожа холодно-серая, но какая же тёплая рука, мягкая в придачу. Скорее всего, пальцы чуткие.

Вряд ли Райт Литандас груб. Если чувствует то, что пишет, то и женское тело знает. Скорее всего, нежные соски не щипает, а ласково потирает подушечками, после целует.

От мыслей, как именно такие пальцы ласкают женское естество, затем осторожно входят в лоно, Юстина зарделась. Внизу живота появилась истома.

— Прости, я увлеклась. — Она отпустила злосчастную руку.

— Я думал об этом, даже пошёл за ним. Мне нужна эта кисть — настолько, что не испугался, даже если бы оказался где-нибудь в Валенвуде, без денег и запаса пищи. Только… — Райт зажмурился и тряхнул хвостиком, — всё не так просто.

Милая привычка, отметила Юстина, хотя хвостик дурацкий, но такой любимый эльфами.

Ей одновременно и польстило, и смутило, что Райт Литандас окинул взглядом с головы до ног. Ну нет в ней, увы, лёгкости Тивелы. Да и далеко не всем эльфам нравились короткоживущие человеческие женщины, она это прекрасно знала.

Впрочем, платье хотя и красивое, но довольно скромное. Вырез неглубокий, рукав, украшенный кружевом, длинный. Юбка не обтягивала бёдра. Ещё и ножны с коротким мечом отнюдь не украсили ни одну женщину.

Глория Аурелия не расставалась с оружием даже дома, даже на званых вечерах, за что получила прозвище «Солдафонка». И Юстину поучала: «Мало ли в каком знатном кругу кто-то вдруг сойдёт с ума и набросится на тебя». Ей, бывшему легионеру, было виднее, она всякого навидалась и предпочитала перебдеть. Август Аурелий ругался, однако ничего с женой поделать не мог.

— Меч! — произнёс Райт Литандас.

Юстина успела привыкнуть к теплу огненного зачарования, ощущавшемуся через ножны и слои юбок.

— Меч, — поддакнула.

— Дай! — Райт Литандас протянул руку.

Сердце точно на мгновение остановилось, внутри сжался комок страха. Алые глаза сверкнули одержимым блеском.

Безумец?

Юстина сжала ладонью рукоять, хотя видят боги, ей не хотелось этого делать — убивать Райта Литандаса.

Воображение и явь, увы, это разные вещи.

— Не дам, — шаг назад, — пока не объяснишь зачем.

Райт остановился и посмотрел на собеседницу.

Уже осмысленно.

— Прости, я сразу должен был сказать всё! — Он открыл рот и, жадно поймав воздух, продолжил: — Этот треклятый вор не просто сбежал, а нарисовал — именно, нарисовал, потому что «писать» к такому безобразию неприменимо! — троллей. Я было сунулся в лес, но сбежал. Потом блуждал, пытался обойти. Куда там? Появился ещё один тролль! И опять я был вынужден вернуться! — Он оживлённо размахивал руками, голос дрожал. В глазах — блеск, уже злой. — Когда ты появилась, решил: ещё один вор на мою голову.

Вот оно что. Наверное, Юстина должна была оскорбиться, ведь считала, что ничуть не похожа на воровку. Только не смогла.

Потому что, окажись на месте Райта Литандаса, наверное, подумала бы о том же.

— Ты хороший мечник? — уточнила она, хотя ответ знала.

— Никакой! — Райт развёл руками. — Но попытаться всегда стоит, тем более скипидар есть. Они должны стереться от удара. — Он наклонился и взял в руки одну из бутылочек.

Он прав, попытаться стоило.

Тролли чувствительны к огню, это Юстина знала. Главное, чтобы и нарисованные были к нему уязвимы.

Впрочем, «художник», их изобразивший, не мог этого не знать.

Значит, уязвимы. Юстина осмотрела лезвие, прикоснулась пальцем. Тёплое, но не горячее. Главное, чтобы скипидар не вспыхнул.

Руки подрагивали, когда она натирала меч тряпицей, смоченной скипидаром. Едкий запах бил в нос, глаза слезились.

Чтобы хорошенько натереть, пришлось потратить едва ли не половину.

— У меня всего шесть флаконов, — заметил Райт, складывая этюдник и вешая на плечо.

Юстина погрызла большой палец. В платье убегать от троллей ой как неудобно, а оголяться — небезопасно и неприлично. Она пропустила подол между ног и заткнула за пояс.

Так-то лучше: хоть какое-то жалкое подобие штанов.

После приготовлений они удалились в Великий лес.

В тени деревьев даже здесь, в созданном кистью и красками мире, было прохладно. Райт Литандас, очевидно, учитывал всё, вплоть до ощущений. Он указывал дорогу туда, где видел тролля.

Тот долго не заставил себя ждать, понёсся на четырёх огромных лапах, взревел и встал на две задние, когда приблизился. Грязно-зелёный, он явно был нарисован наспех, на морде — только намёк на три глаза.

Юстина увернулась от взмаха огромной лапищи и ударила. Та свалилась в землю, но привычная кровь не потекла, только чёрные подпалины остались. Тролль взревел — совсем как живой от боли. Отчего-то в его груди появились дыры. Мгновение — и он растёкся грязно-зелёной лужей.

Юстина отпрыгнула, хотя бояться было нечего — туфли безнадёжно испорчены.

— Фу, мерзость какая! — произнёс Райт Литандас, пряча пустой флакон. — Ну кто так смешивает краски? Никакая кисть не поможет, если художник — бездарь!

Его глаза лучились восторгом, на лице — полуулыбка от маленькой, но победы.

Юстина всё поняла.

— Ты его…

— Плеснул остатки скипидара.

Такую находчивость трудно не оценить. Юстина вновь заткнула подол за пояс и взглянула на меч. Тот сверкал огнём по-прежнему ярко. Впрочем, маг, зачаровавший его, обещал, что заклятье от одного удара не исчезнет.

Не должно. Юстина не зря отдала столько денег.

— Отлично. В таком случае лучше поступить так: я отвлекаю, а ты льёшь на них эту вонючую дрянь, — предложила она.

— Скипидар, — поправил Райт.

Спорить по мелочам не хотелось, ни к чему это. Скипидар от этого не перестанет быть вонючей дрянью.

Путники двинулись дальше.

Очевидно, Райт Литандас начал с этого места. Трава стала гуще, тоньше. Кое-где виднелись мелкие цветочки, даже пчела жужжала над ними. Валуны же поросли мхом, и это учтено.

Только большие камни Юстина не любила, поэтому приготовилась. И не зря: из-за груды валунов выскочил тролль и понёсся на неё. Райта не было видно — спрятался, наверное.

Ударить не получилось, тут бы увернуться, чтобы не рухнуть с раскроенным черепом. На этого тролля вор, очевидно, не пожалел красок — уж слишком огромным и сильным получился.

Только ум не нарисовать. Тролль, трёхглазый, не удосужился взглянуть наверх. Юстина и то во время боя приметила, как Райт взбирался на валуны. Сейчас тот стоял на них и доставал очередной флакон.

То, что осталось от тролля, растеклось грязной лужей.

— Проклятье, работы мне добавилось! — проворчал Райт Литандас, слезая. — Убирать потом эту дрянь!

Ох уж эти художники, тут бы живыми выбраться — и то чудо, если окажутся хотя бы в Сиродиле, а не в Валенвуде. Но нет же, мысли о грязном пятне на полотне!

— Сколько их ещё? — уточнила Юстина.

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, всех не больше шести! — Райт скривил рот и свернул за валуны. — Запас скипидара не вечен.

Его настроение было дурным. Юстина, напротив, была уверена, что троллей немного — ровно столько, чтобы хозяин кисти не смог подобраться к вору.

Третий, очевидно, где-то спрятался. Вероятно, больше никого не было.

— Откуда вообще взялся этот вор? — Юстина спросила это просто так, чтобы отвлечься.

— Не знаю! — Райт сжал бутылку. — У меня спрашивали, как я пишу картины, но… — вздох, — я отмалчивался, потому что знал — охотников на кисть, подарок самой Дибеллы, будет ой как много.

Он остановился, очевидно, беседовать, глядя в лицо собеседника. Зря, как оказалось. Если бы не крик Юстины: «Берегись!», то вовсе не заметил бы очередное чудовище. Дурацкий хвостик мелькнул и исчез.

Тролль оказался маленьким, точно его создателю не хватило краски. Более того, неловким — и клинок мягко вошёл в грудь, будто в краску. Скипидар переводить даже не стоило, однако Райт перестраховался.

Сажи получилось больше, чем грязной зелени. Юстина боялась представить, как выглядит.

Не такой ей хотелось предстать перед Райтом Литандасом. Но и не вышло бы: тот, судя по жене, любил хрупких лёгоньких женщин, изящных, как статуэтка, с маленькой грудью и тонкими запястьями.

Такого, увы, о Юстине Аурелии сказать было нельзя. Её шаг был тяжёлым, ветки хрустели, когда на них ступала её нога.

— Не зевай, — предупредила она Райта.

Хотя любопытство тянуло задать вопрос, как кисть — подарок богини — оказалась у данмерского художника.

Да и мысли одолевали, как и откуда наглый босмерский вор прознал о ней, хотя Райт держал это в тайне.

Почти в тайне.

Тивела Литандас рассказала?

Юстина закусила губу. Она понимала: ревность, проклятая, настырная, это ей нашёптывает. Нехорошо это — очернять женщину только потому, что та невольно встала на пути.

Только как же хотелось поделиться подозрениями, превратиться в хищницу, не останавливающуюся ни перед чем, жаждущую заполучить мужчину, которого возжелала.

Юстина понимала: ни о какой любви речи не могло идти, ведь познакомилась с Райтом только сейчас.

Но тот, проклятье, оказался таким, как она представляла, — творческим, не умеющим владеть оружием, бесконечно преданным делу, которое творит.

Она молча брела за Райтом, глядела, как подпрыгивает его хвостик при ходьбе… и бросилась к троллю, которого он не заметил.

Молчание и сосредоточенность — вот лучшее оружие. Взмах — и лапа оказалась на земле. Юстина отпрыгнула назад — и удар второй, целой, пришёлся по земле. Снова взмах — и меч вошёл в бок. Остальное доделал скипидар Райта Литандаса.

— Этого я видел, — пробормотал тот, вытирая ботинок листом лопуха. — Ну вот, Тивела рассердится. Она не любит запах скипидара.

— Но она же знала, за кого шла замуж! — Проклятье, таки ревность вылезла. В этих словах — намёк, дескать, недостойная жена не готова мириться с тем, чем занимается муж.

Райт пожал плечами и присел на ближайший камень.

— Наверное, мы были молодыми. Она восхищалась моим талантом, но никогда не думала, что картины создаются с таким трудом, вонью и бесконечной стиркой. Поэтому многие художники остаются одинокими, — проговорил он. — А она… Она мне нравилась своим восхищённым взглядом. Ну и личиком, конечно. У неё было много поклонников, но взгляд она бросала на меня. Думаешь, не льстило? Льстило, конечно. Мне казалось, я нашёл ту, которая наконец-то оценила то, что я делаю. Ошибся, наверное. И она ошиблась.

Улыбка, горькая, тронула губы. Райт уставился куда-то вдаль.

Несчастен, значит.

Только почему не разведётся?

«Значит, любит жену!» — подсказало чутьё. И снова недобрый смех.

— Не думай, ничего плохого сказать о ней не могу. Понимаю: она порой продавала мои полотна за бесценок, потому что нужно было что-то есть. Я злился, но ничего поделать не мог. И… — Райт поднялся и отряхнулся. — Высохла краска, — заметил он. — А, о чём я: она поддерживала, когда никто не хотел покупать, говорила, что все художники проходят через это. Если бы не она, то я бы запил.

Проклятье! Знал бы, что внутри всё клокочет от негодования. Слышать о жене Юстина ничего не хотела. Хорошо бы Тивелу Литандас просто стереть скипидаром, как одного из троллей.

— Идём! — сухо приказала она и осмотрела меч.

Не так ярко поблёскивает.

Главное — не нарваться на толпу троллей.

Впрочем, тогда беспокоиться не о чем: смерть обеспечена в любом случае, но быстрая, а не мучительная от голода и жажды.

Лес стал густым, пришлось продираться через кусты. Наверное, на платье не только пятна краски, но и дыры.

Да уж, было бы смешно, если бы не так нелепо. Юстина вообразила лицо Марианы Анкарии, когда вломится в таком виде в «Чейдинхольский мост». Если вообще дойдёт: её запросто могли принять за бродяжку-нищенку.

— Скоро выйдем к опушке. Дальше — пустота. Не было смысла работать над этим местом, — проговорил Райт Литандас.

Так и вышло: деревья поредели, трава сменилась — даже не песком, а некой подобной ему желтизной. И небо — белое-белое!..

Двух троллей не смог бы заметить только слепой. Увы, тягаться с ними почти в одиночку было бы безумием. К счастью, те были далеко.

— Райт, спрячься за деревом и постарайся попасть в одного, когда они пробегут мимо! — попросила Юстина и, развернувшись и на всякий случай придерживая юбку свободной рукой, припустила наутёк.

Тролли были более быстроноги, чем она. Рёв, громкий, точно от боли, дал понять: Райт Литандас попал в цель.

Хотелось в это верить, потому что желтизна закончилась. Наверное, Юстина провалится в пустоту, если перейдёт за грань.

Она развернулась и приготовилась.

Так и было: к ней мчался один тролль, а следом — Райт Литандас, куда более медленный, чем тварюга, вдобавок ему приходилось придерживать этюдник, чтобы не бил по ногам.

Юстина отскочила в сторону, не удержалась и свалилась — не в белую пустоту, к счастью. Тролль не успел остановиться — и вскоре послышался душераздирающий рёв, постепенно стихающий.

Значит, «полёт» закончился бы ничем, осознала Юстина и села, затем ощупала подобие песка.

Ничего, проклятье! Ну что за дочь такая, что не уберегла подарки? Платье не починить, к тому же меч улетел в пустоту…

— Мы победили, слышишь? — Райт возликовал. Юстина вздрогнула и уставилась на его ноги. Ещё и приплясывал, отчего склянки и тюбики гремели. — Спасибо тебе!

На радостях он подскочил к Юстине, плюхнулся рядом, затем обнял и крепко прижал к груди. Вот оно — то, о чём грезила: объятия, нежные поглаживания вдоль позвоночника, сердцебиение под слоями одежды, запах масляной краски — не оттого, что всё им здесь было пропитано, но от серой кожи.

— Ох, прости! — Райт попытался отодвинуться. Он бы сделал это, если бы Юстина не обняла его в ответ и не прижалась крепче. — Пойми, я женат и не брошу Тивелу! — шепнул — очевидно, понял всё.

«Этого и следовало ожидать, глупая!» — рассмеялось чутьё.

Юстина нехотя отодвинулась.

— Прости ты меня, — тихо произнесла — почти шепнула. — Когда я тебя нарисовала в своём воображении, то для жены места не оставила.

Она, поднимаясь, поймала озадаченный взгляд Райта Литандаса. Но объясняться не собиралась и медленно побрела по опушке написанного им леса.


	4. Chapter 4

Дверь в не написанный кистью мир найти не получилось. Отчаяние Райта Литандаса почти осязалось. Вздохи, заломанные пальцы, бесконечные остановки и страх медленной голодной смерти в глазах.

— Провалился, — разобрала Юстина. — Упал в неизвестность вместе с кистью. — Опять вздох, взгляд на небо, голубое, однако солнце не слепило глаза, потому что Райт его не написал.

— Мы, похоже, заблудились. «Останков» троллей не видно, — подбодрила она и тут же упрекнула: — Ты зачем лес написал таким огромным?

Причём давно. В этом месте запах красок был слаб.

Было бы куда проще, если бы сюжет ограничился одним деревом.

— Он не зря зовётся Великим, — возразил Райт Литандас и плюхнулся на землю, подобрал под себя ноги и положил рядом этюдник. — Знал бы — добавил злого хищника, чтобы… Быстрее.

Его плечо дрогнуло от прикосновения. Юстина наслаждалась этим мигом. Ведь должен накатить страх, тягучий, липкий, однако осознание, что они в этом мире вдвоём, что им не мешают собственные семьи, расовые предрассудки и козни, не дало ему пробудиться.

Плотный завтрак успел перевариться, под ложечкой засосало.

— Надо было натюрморт написать, — отшутилась Юстина и сорвала травинку.

Старательно выведенная кистью еда не помогла бы, это она поняла, ощутив во рту привкус краски. Несъедобно, даже не пососать травинку, не то что сгрызть яблоко.

— Меня отец ругал, когда я брал эту кисть. Говорил, если бы мог, то ударил бы по рукам. Заставлял брать обычные инструменты и работать ими, — неожиданно признался Райт Литандас. — Это куда труднее. Уйти в тот мир, в который он удалялся, не получалось. Меня злило, когда мать отвлекала на ненужные мелочи вроде обеда. Как же хотелось оказаться в картине, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать! Как я, проклятье, завидовал отцу! — Он потёр лоб и продолжил: — А он завидовал мне. Говорил, что я должен быть счастлив, потому что у меня две здоровые руки.

Юстина опешила от последних слов.

Выходило, старший Литандас был безруким.

И стал художником?

— Великие Девять, он… — Юстина почувствовала то отчаяние, какое испытывали калеки, мало что вынужденные оставить любимое дело, так ещё и превратиться в груз. Наверняка старшего Литандаса кто-то кормил с ложки. Наверняка тот плакал от отчаяния, доводил до слёз семью. И ведь какая женщина попалась на пути! Любила, наверное, настолько, что готова была принять любым.

Иначе бы Райт Литандас не стал тем, кто есть.

— Арнезианская война, взрыв — это всё, что я знаю, — проговорил он. — Отец не любил рассказывать об этом. Зато охотно делился болью. Он говорил, как пытался взять из стакана кисть, а потом, как маленький, плакал, когда вместо руки протягивал обрубок. Я не понимал, зачем ему, ведь сама Дибелла вняла его мольбам и сделала огромный подарок. Отец говорил, что кисть — из её волос, но… В общем, не понимал я его желание взять в руки самую обычную односептимовую кисточку и ею делать мазки.

Шёпот — молитва? — донеслось до Юстины вместе с ветерком.

Наверное, калека-художник молил богов, даэдра — да всех, кого вспомнил, чтобы вернули ему возможность творить.

Откликнулась Дибелла.

Старший Литандас, чьё имя Юстина не узнала, променял бы эту кисть — и не только её — на новые здоровые руки. Нетрудно было вообразить, какими они были — с тонкими, совсем не мужскими запястьями, длинными пальцами и ладонями, несколько более светлыми, чем тыл. Такие унаследовал Райт, Юстина чувствовала, что его руки достались не от матери.

Тот разглядывал линии на ладонях, шевелил пальцами.

Наверное, только сейчас осознал, какое сокровище имел с рождения.

Райт не отдёрнул руки, когда Юстина взяла его за запястья и погладила пальцами ладони. Кожа тёплая, сухая. Никаких грубых мозолей от оружия. Тёплый оттенок смуглой человеческой кожи резко контрастировал с холодной серостью. Странно это и, даэдрот, как же притягательно.

Райт не отдёрнул руки, но молчал. Ничего не говорила и Юстина, только поглаживала ладони, запястья. Но когда задрала рукава и обхватила пальцами предплечья, Райт напомнил:

— Я женат. — Он уставился вверх, затем снова взглянул в лицо Юстины. — Хотя… Какая, впрочем, разница? Я тут, Тивела там. А ты… — вздох, — взволновала, это признаю. Да, клятву верности, когда женился, давал, но не железный я. Потому что Тивела никогда не входила в мои миры. Ты же смогла.

— Это нетрудно! — Юстина, уже не стесняясь, придвинулась к собеседнику и прижалась к его груди. — Ты в любом случае будешь в своих мирах, даже если возьмёшь в руки самую обычную односептимовую кисть.

Она была права: Райт пропах запахами масляной краски и скипидара. Наверное, от него будет так же пахнуть, если он снимет одежду. Не только руки — о, Юстина была более чем уверена — были перепачканы, краска наверняка попала в те места, в каких не должна быть. С ними, художниками, всегда так.

— Думаешь? — Лицо Райта было настолько близко, что была заметна каждая чёрточка, каждое пятнышко — очевидно, стирал пот перепачканной ладонью.

— Уверена, — Юстина прикоснулась к его щеке, гладкой, точно только что выбритой, — что ты достойный сын своего отца.

Райт не противился поцелую, а она бесстыдно ощупала его дурацкий хвостик, пропустила между пальцами волосы. Второй рукой погладила спину, жадно, боясь, что герой её грёз вспомнит о жене и оттолкнёт.

Не оттолкнул. Напротив, позволил расстегнуть рубашку и прикоснуться к гладкой пепельной коже. Юстина бесстыдно разглядывала его грудь. Соски забавные, отметила она, тёмно-серые — почти чёрные. Таких у людей не бывало. Её ареолы, коричневые, казались бледными на фоне такой темноты.

Они поцеловались, глубоко, страстно. Даже губы Райта Литандаса с привкусом льняного масла, отметила Юстина. Это не оттолкнуло, напротив, не хотелось прерываться.

Никому из двоих не хотелось. Они упали в траву, пахнущую не привычной зеленью, но красками.

Юстине было интересно, что ощущает Райт, когда касается губами её кожи. Вырвался только вздох наслаждения — уж слишком чувствительная была её шея. Ещё и от поцелуев в ухо — скорее любопытно-изучающих, чем ласковых — по телу пробегала дрожь, сгущалась внизу живота.

— Жаль, я не портретист, — проговорил Райт, когда прервал поцелуи и завозился с завязками на корсаже.

Юстина ему помогла. Знала, как злят мужчин многочисленные шнурки и пуговицы. И то к счастью, что довольно тонкая талия и высокая грудь позволили не носить неудобный корсет. Наверное, помогли тренировки: мать придерживала ноги и заставляла ещё маленькую дочку, заложив руки за голову, садиться из лежачего положения много-много раз. Живот после болел.

«…иначе ты узнаешь, что такое корсет!» — грозилась Глория.

Эта деталь одежды казалась Юстине страшной — настолько, что позднее она сама, без понуканий, ложилась на пол, цеплялась ступнями за кровать и садилась, после переворачивалась и отжималась.

Тихий смешок вырвал из дум, грудину обдало тёплое дыхание.

— Корсет… Дурак я, искал его, — хохотнул Райт и припал губами к соску. Он потеребил губами, обвёл языком, после легонько подул. Второй рукой задрал подол и погладил бедро.

Да, даэдрот побери, это те ощущения, что нарисовала в воображении Юстина. Ладонь горячая, ласковая, прикосновения бережные. Наверняка Райт поцелует там, если попросить.

У Алекса не было допроситься. Он любил, когда женщина ласкала член губами, но сам подобной лаской не одарил ни разу, только упрекал: «У тебя есть мужчина? Где ты этого набралась?»

У Юстины никого, кроме него, не было.

Не поверил.

Ревновал и упрекал за каждый брошенный на случайного прохожего взгляд.

Тем лучше, что разорвали помолвку, иначе Юстина не решилась бы на эту поездку, воображала бы, как руки, серые, с синими прожилками вен, прикасаются к ней.

Это почти измена.

Она приподняла зад, помогая Райту избавить себя от панталон. Тот отшвырнул ненужную тряпицу и, поглаживая бёдра, прошептал:

— Красивая…

Возможно. Юстине хотелось в это поверить. Страсть в алых глазах была неподдельной, да и облегавшие худые, какие бывают у данмеров, бёдра штаны заметно стали тесными.

Мужчины злились на женщин за ворох одежды, однако себя точно не замечали. Юстина хихикнула, приподнялась и, оттолкнув руки Райта, расшнуровала ширинку, затем просунула пальцы за пояс.

Даже волоски в паху Райта были рыжими, что забавно смотрелось на серой коже. Он приспустил штаны, выставив напоказ достоинство, не слишком большое, но такое, даэдрот побери, желанное!

Юстина обхватила ствол, провела вдоль ствола пальцами, большим ласково погладила головку, нежно-фиолетовую, забавную на фоне серости.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь — и я… завершу эту картину, не начав, — шепнул Райт, убирая её руку и ложась рядом.

Всё-то картинами живёт, подумала Юстина. Наверное, поэтому он осторожно, точно боялся испортить холст, поглаживал её плоть, легонько потирал точку, такую постыдно чувствительную, от прикосновений к которой внизу живота разливалась истома. После поддразнил, лаская вход.

И убрал пальцы, когда Юстина подалась навстречу, чтобы насадиться на них, после навалился сверху. Она шире раздвинула ноги, обхватила ими бёдра любовника, принимая в себя член, твёрдый, горячий.

Всё было знакомо: и страстный блеск алых глаз, и вздохи, и головокружение от смеси запахов масел и скипидара, но во сне, а не наяву. Юстина мяла коричневую жилетку, ловила губы любовника и упивалась той страстью, о которой грезила и которая — почти наяву — случилась. Райт порой останавливался, всматривался в её лицо, точно запоминал черты (возможно, так оно и было), затем медленно, осторожно точно выписывал мелкие детали, толкался во влажную зовущую плоть. Иногда был резок, точно делал быстрые грубые штрихи углём.

Художник — он и в постели художник. Юстина этого ожидала. Знала, что Райт постарается завершить картину.

Не ошиблась…

Было жарко. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, трава оцарапала спину, не прикрытую одеждой.

Не сон. Запах масляной краски, наиболее явный в пик экстаза, — это странная, но явь. Если бы не взгляд алых глаз, испуганный, то всё было бы более чем прекрасно.

Райт отстранился и сорвал лист лопуха, затем выругался и отбросил, вытер ладонь о рубашку. Остался зелёный след.

Между ног Юстины было мокро — не только от её влаги, но и…

— Прости, — негромко пробормотал Райт и спешно натянул штаны. — Всегда мог сдержаться, а тут… Дурак, в общем. Хотя… Какая разница? Выбраться-то не сможем!

Юстина его поняла.

Просил прощения за то, что кончил в неё.

Она поднялась и оправила платье. Между бёдрам было липко. Вымыться бы. Увы, никакой воды поблизости, даже нарисованной.

Юстина зашнуровала платье, поискала глазами бельё.

— А по-моему, мы просто заблудились, — подбодрила. — Возможно, и босмер — тоже.

Панталоны нашлись. Когда надела их, осмотрела себя.

Вся в краске, проклятье. И не побрезговал же Райт ею, такой перепачканной! «Алекс бы заставил вымыться», — мелькнула мысль.

«И откуда взялся тот треклятый вор?» — не давала покоя мысль.

Очевидно, лента, удерживавшая волосы Райта Литандаса, потерялась. Тот забавно сдул упавшую на лицо прядь, после пригладил.

— А я думаю, это знак, — проговорил. — Боги не только дарят, но и забирают немало. Отец не зря заставлял меня работать обычными кистями. А я-то, дурак…

Терзания ни к чему хорошему ещё не привели. Юстина поправила ножны, увы, пустые, и усмехнулась: мать поделилась, что воины не расстаются с оружием даже в постели. Наверное, отец ругался, но всё же свыкся, смог, принял любимую такой, какая есть.

Не то что Тивела Литандас, которая наверняка знала и о семейной легенде Райта, и о загадочной кисти.

«Нельзя винить, основываясь лишь на подозрениях!» — обругала себя Юстина.

«Он будет терзать себя за то, что изменил ей. Уже терзает!» — не давало покоя чутьё.

Так и было: Райт ни разу не заговорил, не обернулся. Просто молча шёл вперёд — настолько быстро, что Юстина не поспевала за ним. Юбка зацепилась за куст, пришлось остановиться, ещё и отцепить оказалось трудно, пришлось рвануть. Послышался треск.

Ну и даэдрот с ним, с платьем. Хуже всё равно не сделать. Тем лучше: Юстина пахнет скипидаром и маслом. Краску трудно отмыть.

Значит, ещё долго будет воображать, что Райт рядом.

Тот ушёл, не дождался её. День был по-прежнему ясным, что не удивительно, потому что написан точно как и лес, как и тролли, кое-как намалёванные чужой неумелой рукой.

Один из них портил вид грязной лужей красок. По пути попался ещё один — пятно на жёлтом фоне.

И Райт Литандас, сидевший на корточках рядом с телом.

Он вздрогнул и уставился на Юстину.

— Не подходи! — крикнул. — Стошнить может! Дурак наивный, не предусмотрел, что тролли — это тролли. Они не будут никому подчиняться. — Серое лицо озарила улыбка.

Стало ясно, что твари убили своего же создателя.

Поделом.

Юстина сделала шаг вперёд. Ей ли бояться вида крови? Ведь до сих пор жил в памяти тот ужас, когда в Имперском городе открылись врата Обливиона, и выскочившие из них даэдра принялись убивать людей. Много тел лежало — и обугленных, и с раскроёнными черепами. Как назло, Юстина в тот миг оказалась не дома — ей хотелось увидеть императора хотя бы краем глаза.

Ей повезло выжить. А вот бедняге, чей обезглавленный труп пришлось отпихнуть ногой, чтобы спрятаться в одном из домов, нет.

После тела убрали, выжившие родные навзрыд плакали. Мать, прижимавшая к груди мёртвую девочку, всего лишь выбежавшую поиграть незадолго до того, как всё случилось, надолго — навсегда, наверное — врезалась в память. И крик, истошный, и причитания, что лучше бы она, чем ребёнок…

После такого точно перестанет тошнить.

Голова коротышки была раскроена. Кровь запеклась и почернела.

Райта, похоже, ничуть не мутило. Вероятно, навидался всякого. Он деловито пошарил за пазухой трупа. Вскоре глаза засияли, лицо озарила улыбка.

— Нашёл! — вскрикнул он, поднялся и заскакал, как маленький. После подбежал к Юстине и, всё так же сжимая в руке кисть, на радостях обнял.

И замер.

Точно вмиг заледенел. Юстина не смогла не почувствовать прохладу.

Сдался, уверился, что останется здесь навеки, и постарался взять то, от чего можно получить хоть какое-то удовольствие. Теперь же вернётся к Тивеле. Его будет заедать совесть, но он свыкнется и сделает вид, будто между ним и странной имперкой, нагло вторгшейся в его мир и вызволившей из него же, ничего не было.

— Идём! — Юстина оттолкнула его.

Холод ей не был нужен. Хватит ещё на её веку, потому что долго ей оставаться одинокой в короткой человеческой жизни.

Она пошла вперёд. Ни разу не обернулась. Шаги позади дали понять, что Райт Литандас идёт следом. Тот молчал, ничего не говорила и Юстина, пока они не пришли к месту, с которого всё началось.

 

***

Вот он какой, за работой. Райт Литандас упивался тем, что творил. Взгляд сосредоточенный на одном.

Юстина знала: мешать не надо. Напротив, ей нравилось смотреть, как точно из ниоткуда появилась стена, к которой прислонён чистый холст, полка, заваленная рулонами и углём.

Кисть уверенно двигалась — наверняка волей своего хозяина. Тот знал каждый гвоздик, вбитый в стену мастерской. Поэтому он справился довольно быстро. Юстина не успела дожевать третье яблоко, которое вынула из оставленной в этом месте сумки, как Райт повернулся и сухо приказал:

— Идём!

Юстина поднялась и отряхнулась, хотя это было ни к чему: и без того донельзя грязная. После шагнула за Райтом в написанную дверь…

Не всё могли предусмотреть художники. От взгляда не укрылось, что Райт вздрогнул, увидев Тивелу. Та, очевидно, поняла, куда делась гостья, и долго ждала, теребила подол скромного платья и если уходила, то вскоре возвращалась.

— Я не слышала стук входной двери, — нарочито холодно произнесла. Жила на серой шее часто билась, губы неприятно кривились.

— Послушай, Тивела, если бы не она, то ты бы меня больше… — попытался заступиться за Юстину Райт.

Тивела Литандас закрыла острые уши и зажмурилась. Не захотела слышать оправданий, значит. Почувствовала, как любая жена, которой не безразличен муж, измену.

Открыла глаза и уши только тогда, когда Райт поставил кисть в стакан.

К остальным инструментам.

Юстина чуяла — не там он хранил подарок Дибеллы, но куда-то бережно прятал.

Однако понял, что это всего лишь инструмент, пусть и божественный.

Райт принял в объятия повисшую на его шее Тивелу. Не то та поняла, что едва не потеряла мужа, скорее всего, своими же стараниями, не то истосковалась, но испачкаться не забоялась.

— Я несколько раз разогревала ужин, — едва слышно прошептала, но слова в тесной мастерской были чётко различимы.

Юстина потопталась на месте и, поймав пристальный недобрый взгляд алых глаз, обошла пару и направилась к выходу.

Она не думала о том, что о ней подумают прохожие, пока её не остановили.

У двери она обернулась и уставилась на Тивелу Литандас. Та сняла с крючка плащ.

— Прикройся. Ни мне, ни — уверена — тебе не нужны дурные слухи. — Всё тот же холодный злой блеск в алых глазах, губы презрительно сжаты.

И ведь права. Юстина плащ взяла и, набросив на плечи, открыла дверь.

В Чейдинхоле наступила ночь. Значит, прошло намного больше времени, чем казалось. То-то так хотелось есть! Ничего, услужливая Мариана Анкария принесёт в комнату и ужин, и воду подогреет, и сделает вид, будто ничего не заметила. За хорошие чаевые никто ничего никогда не замечал.

Юстина сошла со ступенек, покинула дворик и смело пошла к «Чейдинхольскому мосту». Наверняка дом, освещённый Массером и Секундой, хорош, но оборачиваться и смотреть на него не стоило.

Лучше оставить этот сюжет неподвижной картиной и придумать новый.


End file.
